


Hurt but not alone

by thehobbit1



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit1/pseuds/thehobbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf brought a broken girl with him on a visit to the Shire. Bilbo is taken by what he sees. Is there anything Bilbo can do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt but not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all who have been hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+who+have+been+hurt).



Late one evening soon after his departure from Rivendell, Gandalf the Grey, came to the most unexpected sight in his life. In the ruins of an old farmers house, haddled in a corner, seemed to be a young girl. Her clothes were ruined and she seemed to be hurt.  
Gandalf slowly got off his horse and walked carefully towards the girl. "Hallo my dear. May I ask what happened here? Are you alone, where is your family?" he asked. The girl looked at him scared. "Please, don't hurt me. Please your friends have already done enough. There is nothing left" she cried out trying to dissappear into the corner.  
"I assure you, I know nothing of what you speak of. I am Gandalf the Grey,. I am a wizard and not some petty thag, I assure you my girl. What is your name, if I may ask?" he said with a soft smile. "I'm Elora. My family lived here until... until" she could not finish. The thought of what happened to her family was too much for her to take.  
Gandalf approached her and picked her up carefully. "Don't worry my dear, I will take care of you,I will not leave you here. I'm visiting a friend in the Shire. You will be safe with me, but first I need to take care of your injuries" he informed her.Before long they were on the road.  
"When will we be there?" she asked him. "By tomorrow morning. Try to get some sleep if you can, the journey there will seem faster that way and also you need to rest after what you went through my dear" he said with a soft smile.  
Indeed not long after she was asleep, the day's ordeal finally catching up with her. By the time she was awake again they had entered the Shire. "Is this the Shire? It looks lovely here. But are we really safe? What if the mororders come here?" she asked looking up at him worriedly.  
"The Shire is protected by rangers and elves from Rivendell, by orders of Lord Elrond himself" Gandalf reassured her. "We will be at a friends house very soon and I am sure he will have something better for you to wear Elora" he informed her as he guided his horse up a narrow path to the top of a small hill.  
Soon they reached a house with a green round door. "Gandalf you are finally here. I was getting worried about you" a young man said from a bench outside the house. "Hallo Bilbo. I would have been here earlier but I run into a small situation that I could not ignore" he said as he got off his horse. That is when Bilbo noticed the hurt girl that was looking at him curiously.  
"Bilbo this is Elora and her family was attacked by mororders" Gandalf told him quietly. "Oh dear! Pleased to meet you. I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service Miss Elora. Please do come in, I'll make some tea and find something for you to wear from my mother old closet" he said to her with a smile. "Thank you master Baggins, I highly appreciated it" Elora said as she got off of the horse and followed him in.  
Once inside Bilbo showed her were the bathroom was so she could clean up and change after giving her one of his mother's day dresses and went to the kitchen with Gandalf. Back in the kitchen Bilbo started making tea. "Is it true what you said Gandalf.... about... about her and her family?" he asked. "I'm afraid so Bilbo. That was the reason I was late. Lord Elrond said that recently there have been a lot of such attacks in the nearby farms" Gandalf answered.  
Before Bilbo could say anything, Elora walked in the kitchen. "Well, my dear, you look lovely. How are you feeling?" Gandalf asked. "Much better. Thank you for helping me. And thank you for the dress Bilbo, it's lovely"she said with a smile for the first time since the incident with her family. Bilbo was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. "It's quite alright, I'm glad my mother's dresses are being used once more" Bilbo said.  
Gandalf saw this and a thought came to him. "My dear Bilbo, would it be possible for Elora to stay here with you since she has no family left?" Gandalf asked. "Yes, yes of course she can" Bilbo answered feeling his cheeks heat up. "That's good. Now I will take me leave. Good day" Gandalf informed them and headed for the door. Gandalf hoped that this would help both Bilbo and Elora move on and learn to be happy and safe again. He also knew that Elora would not be safe on the road with him. So hopefully this was the best choice for her, to stay here in the Shire with Bilbo. Bilbo wondered what could Gandalf possibly be thinking. But for now he had a guest to tend to. With that he returned to the kitchen.  
"Thank you, master Baggins, for your hospitality" she said. "Your welcome Elora. I'm more than happy to help you. I know what it's like to loose your family. I lost my parents a few years ago on winter fall. The lake had frozen over and the wolves came. By the time the rangers and elves drove them back many hobbits, along with my parents, had died" he said sadly, thinking back at that horrible winter. "Oh! How dreadful. Still thank you for your hospitality" she said. With that Bilbo and Elora started on a new path to life, hoping never to feel that broken and hurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind and advice is always appreciated. Comments appreciated.


End file.
